Irreversible
by LavelyOnceCode
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuki had been trapped by him for so long, no matter what she did, she could never escape from him. If she tried he would just make things worst. But for her, the saddest thing was how every time after everything he did to her, Akashi Seijuurou still had the gall to tell her that he did that just because he loved her. AU! Abuse,non-consensual sex.
1. Chapter 1

**I think that this is my first dark fanfic that I have ever written in my time as an author.**

 **So here we go.**

 **This is going to be based on Ga In's song and mv Fxxk U that I loved and thought that it would suit them so here we are.**

 **This is going to be an abuse fic-my first abuse fic that I have dared to to publish here so I hope you huys like it.**

 **I might write smut to go with the abusive nature but only if you guys want it.**

* * *

 _ **I want to blaze up for a long time**_

 _ **We must be slowing down**_

 _ **The irony of trying to have you**_

 _ **Who will leave when you get everything?**_

 _ **Don't say anything**_

 _ **The me you see, that's everything**_

 _ **Don't push me away**_

 _ **Why not, we are in love**_

 _ **-Ga In and Bumkey- Fxxk U**_

* * *

Tetsuki could only look out of the window as the trees started shaking as the cold winter wind hit them, her hands slowly moving up to her arms in a motion almost as if she could feel the wind herself. But one of her hands left its place on her arm to touch the window as if she wanted to escape.

" _It would be useless to try and escape again, the last time I did that… I woke up with a black eye and bleeding from between my legs. I certainly don't want that to happen again."_ She thought as her nails racked over the window softly.

Her appearance was extremely disheveled as if she hadn't left the house in so long –which was the truth- her hair fell down in messy tresses from their formerly uptight bun while her eyes reflected no emotion apart from suffocation and hatred, her skin looked a pale ivory white similar to a porcelain doll's skin.

She had no idea of the man that was creeping behind her since her utmost concentration was upon the view from outside. He released a soft sigh as his eyes fell upon the sight of her porcelain white thighs only to rake up her small petite figure until he reached her face. A face that over time had gone from prideful and cheerful to blank and submissive, which was something that he had an extreme pride due to the fact that he was the one to accomplish such a feat.

He hated the way that other men looked at his property as if it was theirs as well, but they were so irrevocably wrong because Kuroko Tetsuki was his…. Only his and no one could ever take her away from him….. He would rather kill her than allow her to be taken away.

He made a single step towards her and pulled her into his arms, smirking once her heard her gasp softly being surprised by his embrace. He felt as how she started struggling to get out of his embrace – _Ah, it always made him feel more powerful whenever she did that_ \- Once he got tired of her trying to escape, he started choking her from behind as he grasped her neck oh so tightly listening patiently to her sad attempts of getting some air. His lips started to kiss along the contour of her face moving gently until reaching her lips where he could feel that he was practically taking the life out of her as he roughly kissed her. He loved the part whenever he had her life in his hands and she would do anything to escape, just to live.

He released her lips and looked to her eyes and saw that they were slightly dimming away which meant that she was either going to faint or be quite light-headed but he didn't care because either way he was going to have his way with her.

"No more….. Please." He heard her soft voice. A voice that was once strong was now weak and begging.

"Please what, my dear Tetsuki?"

"Please don't choke me again, I'll be good. I promise….. Seijuurou-sama."

* * *

 **I think that might have been way too creepy for my own good.**

 **Review, favorite and follow if you would like for this fic to have more chapters and if you would for it to have smut.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**WHAT IS UP MY FRIENDS?! I hope that you guys are enjoying my story so far. I have read many abuse fanfics but I have never written one and that's why it was hard for me to upload this chapter.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

 _ **With that kind of voice, what's there that you can't do?**_

 _ **Even I am falling for you, so of course anyone will**_

 _ **If it's not me**_

 _ **No one can control you**_

 _ **Different difficulty**_

 _ **(Ga In ft Bumkey- Fxxk U)**_

* * *

Tetsuki could only stare –more like looking at him from the corner of her eye as she tried to read- at Akashi work on some reports for his company as he worked with complete and utter concentration. She thought that her situation was ironic due to the fact that she always believed that the craziest people were always proven to be middle-class people, well that was until she met Akashi who was the owner of a conglomerate that he had inherited from his father.

"What are you thinking about, darling?" Akashi questioned as he propped his chin on his hand to look at Tetsuki.

" _On how my hands around your neck would look while I strangle you in your sleep."_ Tetsuki thought as she looked up to see him. "Nothing."

"Are you sure?" Akashi questioned with a smirk plastered onto his face that Tetsuki wanted to burn.

"I was just thinking that I wanted to go take a bath." Tetsuki replied once she knew that he wasn't going to let go.

"Alright, just don't take too long or I'll go and see what you're doing." Akashi replied as he looked down at his work once more. Tetsuki nodded softly as she got up from the couch while unconsciously rubbing her wrists, as she got up Akashi had a clear look of the marks that he had left upon her neck the previous night along with the purple-blue mark that showed where his arm had choked her. Looking at the marks he made upon her skin, made him smile with fulfillment but he was soon pushed out of his reverie as he got a call from a potential business partner.

"Yes?"

Tetsuki sighed once she managed to get out of the living room into the bathroom, she rolled up the sleeves of her white wool sweater and looked at the marks on her wrists that obviously proved that she had cut her wrists previously and that was why he wouldn't let her go to the bathroom too long.

* * *

" _ **I'm going to take a bath, okay?" Tetsuki said as she grabbed a towel to make her point whilst she covered up the clothes that she had grabbed before while passing by Akashi who was busy with work but grabbed her wrist and started kissing it softly while rubbing it along his face.**_

" _ **Are you sure that you don't want to wait for me so we can take a bath together?" Tetsuki cringed in the inside as he took one of her fingers in his mouth.**_

" _ **No, you need to keep working. I'll just go myself." Tetsuki replied as she moved away from his grasp.**_

" _ **I'll be waiting for you out here." Tetsuki just nodded at that statement before entering the bathroom and locking the door.**_

 _ **She started filling up the bathtub while pulling out the thing that she had been hiding from Akashi within her clothes; a kitchen knife. She wanted to end her suffering; she hated having to sleep with him every night, hated the fact that every time she asked him nicely if she could leave the house to go see her mother he would just slap her saying that she wanted to meet up with another man. She wanted to end this relationship by ending her life since she couldn't do it the right way.**_

 _ **Once the tub was filled, she entered with her clothes still on her body –hey, if she was going to die it would be with her dignity intact- and tried to relax as she grabbed the knife that was sitting on the edge of the tub and putting it against her left wrist as she started cutting along the middle of her wrist –remembering what her friend Takao had told her about cutting your wrists when she was working as a nurse back then- as deeply as she could, biting her lips when she felt that the knife was deep in enough in her wrist. She removed the knife from her wrist and grabbed it into her left hand –that was shaking uncontrollably- and moved to do the same thing to her right wrist. After a few minutes, she could already feel herself blacking out as her breathing started ragging out while the bath water was slowly dying itself a blood red but she herself had started to feel quite cold. She closed her eyes when she had seen that Akashi had broken the door to find out what she was doing. Once Akashi had managed to open the door, he instantly ran towards to Tetsuki and started to cover the cut with towels in a way to stop the bleeding.**_

" _ **You really think that you're going to leave me that easily? You must really underestimate me, Tetsuki."**_

* * *

Once Tetsuki had finished getting changed in her pajamas, she left the bathroom only managing to get 3 steps away from the door before being pinned to the wall next to the door by Akashi who looked at her with dark golden hooded eyes and his scarlet red hair disheveled while his face had the darkest look plastered onto it. One that Tetsuki was quite familiar with.

"Seijuurouu-sama-" Tetsuki was cut off by Akashi's rough kiss that practically bruised up her lips and made their teeth clash as his tongue roamed around in her mouth trying to make sure that everything was marked before releasing their lips.

"You're so beautiful. I love you so much, Tetsuki." And with those words, was that Tetsuki started to feel tears burning in her eyes before falling down from her cheeks. Akashi simply smiled at the fact that she truly was broken from everything he had done to her and started to kiss her tears away but with every kiss that landed on her face she flinched. Because she knew what would come after those loving touches.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **I hope that my description of cutting your wrists is precise becasue I have never done that in my entire life of existing on this place that we call Earth and besides most of my info is based on the internet so I don't know anything.**

 **And since you guys haven't specified that you want smut or not so I'm delaying it until one or two of you guys say you want it in your reviews. So if you want me to write it then review people.**

 **Also tell me the things that you would like to read in the fic since I'm going to take the advice of my readers.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! Many of you commented that you wanted smut for this chapter but I decided that I would write smut for the next chapter. I have a cold and its hard for me to write when I'm sick so I hope you understand. Please read and I hope you like it!**

* * *

 _ **Completely tensed up, I roll my shoulders.**_

 _ **I simply wander around you, uh.**_

 _ **You gaze straight through me**_

 _ **Over the whip that made me submit.**_

 _ **(Chained Up- VIXX)**_

* * *

Tetsuki stared at the clock with sleepy eyes, it was almost going to be midnight and Seijuurou hadn't returned yet from his meeting. Not that she cared that at all about what time he came home -he could arrive at the crack of dawn and she still wouldn't care because all she would care about would be getting her rest not him getting his- but the problem was in depending how the meeting had gone for Seijuurou. If the meeting went well then there was no problem in her sleeping since he would just crawl into bed with her and sleep but if the meeting went bad or if his orders weren't followed exactly as he had told them then he would come home to just explode and to try to relieve the stress that he had gathered in the day.

And to Seijuurou, stress relieving was having sex in the roughest way possible. If she cried, he thrived at knowing that he was the one that caused her to be crying and he would only go rougher on her not minding if she was in extreme pain. She remembered the times in which she woke up to being whipped, slapped or with the sensation of something being thrusted in her forcefully but what was always the memory that stayed stuck in her head was when she felt her throat being squeezed.

She instantly lifted her head to hear a car parking in the driveway, she got up to her feet and ran towards the den's window where she saw Seijuurou's Maserati parking itself there before he got out of the car, practically throwing the door to its original place and he started speed walking towards the front door. She sat in her place as she fixed her night robe on her body so she could feel at least, a little bit warmer from the chills that started to invade her spine as well as safe though she knew that she wouldn't be safe in her own home.

"Tetsuki, you're still up?" She lifted her head to see Seijuurou looking at her with hooded eyes, she noticed that he tensed at seeing her from just looking at how set his jaw was.

"Yes. I just couldn't fall asleep. And you weren't home yet, so I decided that I would sleep when you got back home. I was worried since it was so late." Tetsuki replied. Lies as always. "Did something happen?"

"Why do you ask?" Seijuurou felt irritated. Knowing that the stupid buffoons that worked under him completely misunderstood his orders and he had to stay overtime fixing the mistake they made but he was going to go take away a large portion of their pay for the next two months. All he wanted to do right now was take Tetsuki to their room and have rough sex. He knew that she hated it when they had sex like that but that was his favorite way of having sex, he loved exerting dominance; it was an innate part of him. He has always been the kind of person to be the leader of everyone else, he liked bossing others around.

"Well, you look stressed. Maybe you should rest for tonight, tomorrow is Saturday so you might be able to take a break." Tetsuki replied as she touched his hand in a manner of trying to persuade him to listen to her. But all she got as a response was Seijuurou lifting her hand to his lips.

"If I can take a break tomorrow, then that means I can be up all night." He said as he looked her dead in the eye before tugging harshly on her arm to pull her up on her feet.

He moved his lips to her ear, biting softly on it before whispering;

"And I want to be up all doing my favorite thing to you until you can't talk nor walk. What do you think about that?"

* * *

 **I think that I'm making Akashi too much of a sadist but it doesn't matter because you guys still love him like that, don't you?**

 **I promise that I will upload the chapter -the continuation of this chapter- that's supposed to contain smut later on this week.**

 **Ask me the questions that you want in your reviews but if you want then you can PM me.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4 (M)

**Hey guys... So I'm back from the dead.**

 **Like hear me out, I LIKE TRIED TO WRITE THIS DAMN CHAPTER LIKE A BAJILLION TIMES BUT I MOSTLY GOT EMBARRASSED BECAUSE THIS IS SOMETHING I WOULD NEVER WANT ANYONE TO LOOK AT BUT YOU GUYS GET TO SEE IT.**

 **Rated M chapter because of smut. If you don't like it then please leave.**

* * *

 _ **Kill me or love me**_

 _ **One of these two**_

 _ **Even if I'm tired, become exhausted, I beg again, once more**_

 _ **If this is the way things are, then I want to die**_

 _ **(Gain- Irreversible)**_

* * *

Seijuurou chuckled softly from the back of his throat as he took in the sight before his eyes; Tetsuki spread over their bed with her wrists tied over her head in a tight tie that would surely mark her wrists once it was over, her eyes blindfolded with one of his pitch black silk ties while another tie was in her mouth to gag any sound that she would make. Her pale face had dried tear marks on her cheeks that ended trailing down to her throat whose trail ended falling down to the bed. He exhaled looking at her pale ivory skin, to him it was like a blank canvas that was waiting to be painted on. However only some sections of her pale skin hadn't been marred yet but he would make sure that every crevice of her body was filled with marks that showed that she belonged to him, that she was **his** property and no one else's. He settled himself in between her legs even though she started crying again which made him chuckle even more in delight. Her head was shaking to the sides as if she was trying to say no to him, her wrists were struggling to be released from their confinement so she could push him away from her.

"Hmm, why are you trying to get your wrists loose?" He asked playfully in her ear as his hand went to her wrists and tightened his grip on her. He heard something like a wail being muffled by the tie which made him smile before kissing her temple and lowering his lips to her ear.

" _Don't worry, I'll make you regret trying to get your wrists loose."_

Tetsuki felt her blood run cold at those words, she could feel a sob bubbling at the back of her throat but she knew that if she kept crying, he was just going to hurt her even more. So she laid there, seeing dark pitch black hoping that it won't hurt.

Seijuurou hummed as he looked over at Tetsuki, eyes never leaving her blindfolded eyes. The reason why he blindfolded her was because the only thing that Tetsuki was supposed to feel is him; so he makes sure that all her senses are heightened when they're having sex.

She felt his hands grasp her inner thighs with enough strength to leave marks which as his objective.

She felt him kissing her neck while his hands massaged her thighs tenderly.

"Do you think I'll get you pregnant this time?" He whispered in her ear feeling her shiver. Seijuurou needed to produce an heir for his family but also an anchor to keep Tetsuki with him forever. "I'll make sure that you do."

That was all the warning Tetsuki got before he shoved his length into her tight core, Tetsuki couldn't hold back the scream that tried to escape her muffled mouth while Seijuurou groaned at the feeling of being inside of Tetsuki.

"I do this to you almost every day and you're still as tight as the day we first did it." Seijuurou groaned/whispered into her ear before he started his rough pace of thrusting into her tight core.

Tetsuki let out muffled shrieks of pain with every thrust in her.

" _ **I don't want this."**_ She thought as the pace got even rougher. She started praying the one prayer she knew in her head for it to end, for someone to save her even though she knew that it would never happen.

Seijuurou redirected his thrusts to the place that he knew that would make Tetsuki shriek out of pleasure. He smiled to himself when his lover's shrieks sounded more of pleasure than pain and made sure to keep the pace.

He decided to change the position that they were in so he slipped out of Tetsuki hearing her try to bite back the noise of disappointment from leaving her throat to no avail, he grabbed both of her legs and placed them on his shoulders before entering her once more.

"I love you so much Tetsuki." Seijuurou said as he grasped her hips roughly. "You're never going to leave me, I'd rather kill us both before letting anyone take you away from me."

Tetsuki felt one of his hands around her throat, tightening its grip around it closing up her airway. Even though she hated to admit it because it basically almost killed her various times but whenever he choked her, she felt that sex was much more pleasurable however that was just a crazy thought from the pleasure brought by sex.

With every harsh thrust that Seijuurou made into her core, she felt that the knot was soon going to explode. She hated it though, finishing because of the rough nature of Seijuurou. The shrieks that made their way through the tie were increasing in pitch until she let out a final high-pitched shriek indicated that she had came. She could only feel Seijuurou's length thrusting faster which made her whimper out of the oversensitivity that she was receiving until she felt Seijuurou's teeth clamp over the junction between her neck and her shoulder drawing blood out while he groaned as he came.

Tetsuki couldn't bring herself to stay awake so she allowed herself to be drowned in the darkness.

* * *

 **I know...**

 **It was really crappy.**

 **I'll try better. tell me if you liked it in the reviews.**

 **Please review.**


End file.
